Casette
by Fuma Tan
Summary: Yoongi masih menatap dalam pada pria disampingnya, mengabaikan celoteh Jungkook dan Taehyung yang masih menggoda Jimin. Seokjin menyadari tatapannya, ia menyunggingkan senyum dan berbisik lirih, "Begini lebih baik, Yoongi-ya." Dan keesokan harinya, Seokjin mendengar bahwa Namjoon dan Jimin telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. [NamJin/MinJoon] Angst, Drama & Romance. ABO AU.


**_casette._**

**Genre** : Angst, and Romance

**Pair** : NamJin/MinJoon

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : ABO, Abusive Actions (Mentioned)

**Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

**_Chapter 1 (Secret Love Song)_**

Derap langkah menggema di lorong Sekolah yang sepi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk seseorang memulai hari mereka disini, tapi Seokjin sudah terlebih dahulu tiba, tepat jam enam pagi. Ia menyempatkan diri menyapa staf kebersihan sekolah yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, awalnya pria tinggi yang sedang sibuk membersihkan lantai seraya mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya itu tak menyadari keberadaan pemuda dibelakangnya, ia sedikit tersentak saat murid kelas 3 itu menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Selamat pagi." Seokjin memberikan sapaannya sekali lagi, membuat pria itu melepas _headset_-nya dengan terburu-buru dan seketika menyadari, bahwa ia tak sendirian di lorong yang sedang ia bersihkan, "Maaf aku mengagetkanmu, hyung."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget, Jin."

"Hehe, maaf, maaf"

Pria yang ia panggil '_hyung_' itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Hari ini putarkan lagu Buzz ya? Koyote juga boleh." Ucapan pria tersebut, yang dibalas tawa pelan oleh Seokjin. Lee Hyun, nama tersebut tersemat di seragam staf sekolah miliknya, ia sudah hapal betul bahwa Kim Seokjin, siswa 'spesial' kelas 3.1 itu selalu datang lebih awal di banding murid lainnya, tujuannya hanya satu, pergi ke ruang klub untuk memulai _aktifitas_ paginya. Seluruh murid dan staf di Sekolah itu tahu bahwa Seokjin, adalah anggota sekaligus pendiri klub Radio disana.

_Bosung Alpha High School_. Sekolah elite khusus bagi _alpha_, yang selalu melahirkan lulusan terbaik dan hanya menerima _alpha_ dengan prestasi dalam bidang tertentu sebagai murid mereka. Ketua yayasan, Bang Shinhyuk memberikan kebijakan baru yang kontroversial beberapa tahun yang lalu, yaitu mempersembahkan beasiswa bagi _beta_ dan _omega_ yang memiliki kemampuan akademis yang tinggi untuk bergabung menjadi murid istimewa di sekolah yang semula memiliki karakter eksklusif.

Kim Seokjin, menjadi _omega_ dan siswa pertama, yang menerima beasiswa tersebut. Tahun ini, _Bosung Alpha High School_ memiliki 2 murid _omega_ dan 1 murid _beta._

Kim Seokjin, _omega_, kelas 3.1;

Park Jimin, _omega_, kelas 1.3;

Lalu, Jung Hoseok, _beta_, kelas 2.2.

Ketiga siswa istimewa tersebut juga tergabung di dalam klub yang sama, yaitu klub Radio. Seokjin sebagai pendiri sekaligus ketua klub, serta Hoseok sebagai wakilnya.

Diskriminasi verbal memang sering terjadi, dan untungnya tak ada kekerasan fisik dari mereka yang tak setuju dengan hadirnya ketiga siswa istimewa di Sekolah eksklusif itu. Hal ini berkaitan dengan ayah Seokjin, yang merupakan salah satu dari orang berpengaruh di yayasan yang mendirikan Sekolah tersebut. Kim Sungjong, _alpha_, pemilik perusahaan Sohwa yang bergerak di bidang manufaktur, salah seorang penyumbang dana rutin dalam yayasan.

Berkat nama besar ayahnya, tak ada dari mereka yang kontra terhadap kebijakan khusus di Sekolah itu berani, untuk menyentuh atau menyakiti seorang Kim Seokjin, dan kedua murid istimewa lainnya. Namun akibat nama besar ayahnya pula, prestasi dan beasiswa yang Seokjin dapatkan diragukan oleh banyak orang, dan tentu saja, mereka yang meragukan hal tersebut hanya berani bicara di belakang punggungnya.

"Ok. Request lagumu sudah ada dalam daftar putar kami hari ini, hyung." Seokjin berucap seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan melangkah menjauh dari Lee Hyun, yang membalas acungan jempolnya, dan memutuskan untuk tak memakai _headset_ yang kini tergantung di lehernya lagi, untuk mendengarkan apa yang hendak Seokjin putar pagi ini.

Klub Radio hanya memiliki 7 Anggota. Pada umumnya, membutuhkan minimal 10 orang untuk mendirikan sebuah klub, tapi Seokjin mendapat hak istimewa, berkat salah satu dari anggotanya yang menjadi murid terbaik dan paling berprestasi di Korea pada ujian Sekolah, serta dirinya yang menjadi juara umum pada lomba akademi bertema _sains _dan ilmu sosial. Dari semua prestasi yang mereka dapat, mereka mampu membawa nama Sekolah ke taraf yang lebih tinggi dan mendapat hak istimewa untuk tetap mempertahan klub.

Akibatnya, Seokjin tak pernah lepas dari cemoohan orang banyak yang iri padanya, _mereka_ bahkan menjulukinya sebagai '_Omega Prince_', tapi Seokjin menganggap julukan yang awalnya untuk menghina dirinya itu sebagi sebuah pujian, nyatanya ia memang seperti seorang pangeran. Tampan, pintar, dan kaya.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk memfasilitasi ruangan klubnya dengan alat-alat radio lama, mereka masih menggunakan kaset dan cd untuk memutar lagu-lagu pilihan, yang terkadang mereka isi sesuai dengan tema yang telah ditentukan. Klub Radio juga menerima _request_ dan pesan dengan atau tanpa nama dalam bentuk surat atau _email_. Seokjin pribadi sangat suka memutar lagu lama yang mengundang nostalgia, untuk itu ia lebih sering menggunakan kaset dari album-album yang mendiang ibunya koleksi dahulu.

"Oh?" Saat membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan lorong dan ruang kedap suara itu, Seokjin menyadari bahwa ia tak sendirian, salah satu anggota klubnya telah terlebih dahulu tiba, dan ia nampak sedang tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kedua tangannyanya yang terlipat diatas meja, untuk menyangga kepalanya yang tertutup oleh _hoodie_ biru, yang juga menutupi seragam lengkapnya.

"Namjoon?"

Kim Namjoon, _alpha,_ kelas 2.2, ia satu kelas dengan Hoseok dan salah satu adik kelas kesayangan Seokjin. Walau sebenarnya, Seokjin menyimpan rasa sukanya pada pria tinggi itu sejak dirinya masih kelas dua, ia tak pernah lupa saat Namjoon baru murid kelas satu yang kala itu masih mengenakan seragam SMP-nya. Kim Namjoon membuka ruang klub yang masih baru, dan bertanya dengan kata-kata informalnya bahwa ia hendak bergabung dengan klub Radio. Mengingatnya membuat Seokjin berpikir, bagaimana bila saat itu Yoongi sudah bergabung terlebih dahulu, mungkin ia akan menghajar Namjoon ditempat. Untungnya waktu itu hanya ada dirinya, yang masih menata alat-alat di ruang klub seorang diri.

Namjoon adalah anggota kedua setelah dirinya, lalu Hoseok bergabung sehari setelahnya, Yoongi datang dengan cara yang unik. Min Yoongi, _alpha, _saat itu ia masih kelas dua, sama seperti Seokjin, pria dengan _gummy_ _smile _itu menjadikan ruang klub sebagai tempat untuk bersembunyi dari kelas olahraga, hingga jatuh tertidur di sana.

Dan akhirnya, Seokjin memergokinya, yang sejujurnya telah lama mengincar Yoongi untuk bergabung dengan klub mereka karena seantero Sekolah sudah tahu kalau Yoongi adalah siswa paling berprestasi dalam bidang seni, terutama musik.

Seokjin menjadikan momen tersebut sebagai kesempatan untuknya, ia mengancam akan melaporkan Yoongi pada Son _seonsaengnim_, guru PE mereka saat itu, jika Yoongi tak bergabung dengan klubnya. Dan benar saja, cara itu berhasil, Yoongi mau bergabung. Pada awalnya Yoongi masuk ke dalam ruang klub hanya untuk tidur atau beristirahat saja, tapi karena ia menyukai musik, dan banyak peralatan yang berhubungan dengan musik, sekarang ini ia adalah salah satu anggota klub yang paling aktif dalam memilih dan me-_remix_ lagu untuk diputar.

Memasuki tahun selanjutnya, Jimin, Taehyung dan murid emas Sekolah mereka, Jungkook, bergabung bersamaan. Jimin, murid _omega_ lainnya yang ternyata rekan satu kelas Taehyung, _alpha_ paling berbakat di kelas seni rupa, juga Jungkook, murid termuda dan paling berpengaruh di Sekolah tersebut. Di usianya yang seharusnya masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Jungkook berhasil melampaui murid-murid lain yang sebaya dengannya karena prestasinya dalam bidang olahraga estafet, ia adalah pemenang medali emas selama tiga kali berturut-turut di perlombaan bertaraf internasional.

Hal mengagumkan tersebut membuatnya mendapatkan hak istimewa untuk diterima di SMA ini, tetapi nilai akademisnya terbilang dibawah standar _Bosung_, terutama pada bidang matematika, sehingga Jimin dan Taehyung sering memberikan pelajaran ekstra ketika mereka sedang senggang di ruang klub ini.

"..._Ya_ ! Hoseok-ah." Seokjin yang telah duduk disamping Namjoon tertawa pelan saat mendengar igauannya, ia bertanya dalam hati, apa yang sedang pemuda itu impikan hingga dirinya mengigaukan nama Hoseok, teman sekelasnya.

Helaan nafas panjang Seokjin hembuskan, mungkin Namjoon merindukan sosok Hoseok, sama dengan dirinya, karena Hoseok saat ini sedang mengikuti kompetisi tari di Amsterdam sebagai perwakilan dari Korea. Sudah dua minggu Hoseok disana, dan ia sempat mendengar bahwa esok adalah finalnya, ia harap Hoseok berhasil mencapai mimpinya dan memenangkan kompetisi tersebut. Lusa, Hoseok akan kembali, karena ia harus menghadiri ujian Sekolah yang diadakan satu minggu lagi. Seokjin mengkhawatirkannya, apa Hoseok bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan ujian dalam keadaan tengah menanti pengumuman pemenang kompetisi tersebut?

"... Jin hyung." Seokjin tersentak saat Namjoon membisikan namanya dengan lembut saat bunga tidur masih menguasainya, wajah pemuda kelas tiga itu memerah seketika. Semoga Namjoon tidak merasakan feromon _omega-_nya yang meningkat karena debaran jantungnya, dan keinginan untuk dicintai oleh pemuda yang masih terlelap itu. Hanya mendengar Namjoon mengigaukan namanya saja sudah menimbulkan reaksi dan sengatan lembut dalam diri Seokjin.

Namjoon adalah cinta pertamanya, dan Seokjin tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Saat pertama kali dirinya melihat Namjoon, ia terbilang sangat tinggi untuk pemuda seusianya, matanya tajam tapi sesungguhnya, ia adalah sosok yang ramah dan penyayang. Seokjin sangat menyukai senyumnya yang menawan, terlebih _dimple_ di kedua pipinya yang mencekung semakin dalam saat Namjoon tersenyum semakin lebar. Tawanya keras, tapi menyenangkan untuk didengar, dan tutur katanya lembut serta penuh makna. Namjoon juga memiliki sisi yang seksi saat ia mengutarakan sesuatu yang ia sukai atau ia inginkan, meski '_pun_ terkadang ia ceroboh, kelewat ceroboh, tapi hal itu membuat sisi dari dirinya yang menggemaskan dapat terlihat, dan Seokjin menyukai semua itu.

Orang-orang yang hanya melihat penampilan Namjoon saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa pasti mengira kalau dirinya adalah murid pemalas, dan memiliki jiwa yang kelewat bebas. Tapi sesungguhnya, Namjoon adalah murid terpintar di angkatannya dengan IQ 148 yang menjadikannya legenda. Tanpa belajar terlalu keras, Namjoon berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama, semua nilainya hampir sempurna. Memang terdengar tidak adil bagi murid lainnya yang membutuhkan kerja keras untuk lulus ujian, tapi tidak banyak yang dapat mereka lakukan karena sosok yang hendak mereka jatuhkan adalah seorang Kim Namjoon.

Namun, terlepas dari itu semua, Seokjin mencintainya karena memang hanya Namjoon yang mampu membuat ia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Di depan Namjoon, Seokjin dapat melepaskan ekspresi dan emosi diri yang selalu ia tahan demi martabat dan nama baik sang ayah. Sejak kecil Seokjin dididik untuk menjadi cerminan dari ayahnya. Walau ia _omega_, tapi ia mendapat perlakuan bagai sorang _alpha_. Ayahnya selalu melatih fisik dan psikisnya, hingga terkadang Seokjin sampai _terluka_ karenanya.

Walau Namjoon masih tak mengetahui _hidup_ Seokjin yang sebenarnya, tapi sang _omega_ telah merasa bahwa ia tengah dilindungi walau sang _alpha _hanya duduk atau berdiri di dekatnya. Ia dapat melupakan segala rasa sakit yang dialaminya, hanya dengan melihat senyuman Namjoon.

Jika dahulu, Seokjin selalu berlari ke pelukan mendiang ibunya. Sang ibu akan mengecup dan merawat lukanya, serta membisikan kata-kata yang mampu menghilangkan trauma dalam diri Seokjin. Ibunya tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membela hak putranya karena ia sama dengan Seokjin, seorang _omega._

Sayangnya, ibunya tak bertahan lama, dan harus meninggalkan dirinya selamanya karena penyakit yang telah lama diderita.

Sejak saat itu, ayahnya semakin keras dan tak mengenal ampun pada Seokjin, pria paruh baya itu tak akan segan memukul dan melakukan kekerasan fisik lainnya atas apa yang menurutnya salah walau hanya berupa kesalahan kecil, entah dalam bentuk tindakan dan kata-kata yang Seokjin lakukan atau ucapkan.

Itu sebabnya Seokjin selalu memakai blazer atau kemeja lengan panjang saat musim panas sekalipun, ia juga tak mengambil kelas renang agar luka baru atau lama di tubuhnya tidak terekspose dan diketahui oleh orang lain. Satu-satunya rahasia yang Seokjin sembunyikan dari teman-temannya, dan dari orang yang ia cintai, Namjoon. Ia takut bila Namjoon dan teman-temannya tahu perlakuan sang ayah di rumah, mereka juga akan terlibat dan hal itu dapat berakibat buruk pada mereka.

"Namjoon-ah..." Seokjin sangat berterima kasih, setidaknya, ia dapat melupakan siksaan dan makian dari sang ayah saat ia bersama teman-temannya disini, terlebih saat Namjoon ada disisinya. Namjoon selalu membuatnya merasa dapat sembuh lebih cepat, hanya dengan melihat senyuman pemuda kelas dua itu.

Saat Namjoon bersamanya, Seokjin merasa aman.

Saat Namjoon menyentuhnya, Seokjin merasa nyaman.

Dan saat Namjoon bicara padanya, Seokjin merasa lengkap.

Seokjin harap, ia dapat segera menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, namun tetap saja, rasa takut masih tetap ada, karena ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan cinta. Semakin Seokjin memendamnya, semakin ia jatuh hati pada Namjoon, setiap hari, jam, menit dan detik, ia selalu berharap agar Namjoon juga memilihnya. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga berharap agar Namjoon tak menyadari perasaannya, ia takut jika adik kelasnya itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Untuk itu, Seokjin putuskan, ia akan memendam perasaannya lebih lama, entah sampai kapan, tapi melihat wajahnya dan merasakan kehadirannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Seokjin.

Setidaknya Seokjin tidak terlalu _tersiksa_ pada perasaannya. Yoongi adalah sahabatnya, selain seangkatan, mereka juga teman sekelas, mereka sangat dekat sehingga Yoongi dijuluki_ Guardian of Omega Prince_.

Awalnya Seokjin merasa tak enak, sebab ia merasa dirinya '_lah_ yang membuat Yoongi mendapat julukan yang bertujuan untuk mencemoohnya itu, tapi Yoongi bersikap santai, ia merasa kalau julukan itu pantas baginya karena memang kalau bukan dirinya yang melindungi Seokjin dari makian dan pelecehan yang kerap kali datang, maka siapa lagi?

_'Namjoon yang ceroboh itu tak akan bisa melindungimu__ seperti aku.'_

Ya, Yoongi adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau Seokjin mencintai Namjoon. Tanpa Seokjin menceritakan apa-apa, ia sudah tahu dari cara sahabatnya itu memandang, berbicara, dan menyentuh pemuda yang disukainya, ia hanya butuh konfirmasi dari sang sahabat, dan dengan malu-malu, Seokjin mengakuinya.

"Hh..." Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menjerat dada Seokjin, melihat Namjoon saat ini begitu dekat dengannya, namun entah mengapa, pemuda itu terasa begitu jauh. Saat memandang wajah tidur Namjoon, Seokjin tak sengaja melihat kaset kosong yang tergeletak diatas meja, kaset itu memang miliknya yang tertinggal kemarin. Seokjin ingat, ia membeli kaset kosong itu untuk merekam lagu yang sebelumnya dibuat Yoongi, sahabatnya itu memintanya dan juga Jungkook untuk menyanyikan lagunya.

Sebuah ide terlitas dalam benak Seokjin, ia menyambar kaset kosong yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Namjoon mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

"Yoongi, _mian,_ nanti aku beli lagi." Bisik Seokjin saat akhirnya kaset tersebut berada dalam genggamannya. Kemudian ia membuka _cassete case_ di sebuah radio tua yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, lalu meletakan kaset kosong itu di dalamnya, dan setelah itu ia menutupnya.

Seokjin menekan tombol _record_ dan pita di dalam kaset tersebut berputar untuk merekam suaranya.

"Ah? Um... Namjoon-ah?" Seokjin mendekatkan bibirnya pada speaker kanan radio tua itu agar suaranya dapat lebih jelas terekam.

Pagi itu, hari Senin pada awal Maret di tahun 2015, Seokjin mengutarakan seluruh perasaannya, di ruang klub Radio, bersama Namjoon yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya. Seraya memandangi wajah damai pemuda yang ia cintai, Seokjin berbisik lirih, ia berucap, berandai, dan sesekali membuat sepenggal tanya tentang apa yang dirasakan Kim Namjoon pada dirinya.

Di akhir pesannya, Seokjin menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, penggalan lirik dalam lagu tersebut mencerminkan apa yang ia rasakan pada pemuda disampingnya.

"_Nan neoreul saranghae._"

Setelahnya, Seokjin menyelesesaikan rekaman yang menyimpan memori dari apa yang ia rasakan selama ini pada Namjoon. Ia menekan tombol _stop_ dan _open_ untuk mengambil kembali kaset yang telah terisi suara hatinya. Tak terasa air mata mengalir lembut membasahi pipinya, Seokjin tak terisak, ia menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya seperti biasa saat ia bersama Namjoon. Mencintainya membuat Seokjin bahagia, tapi ia juga merasakan kesesakan dan rasa sakit bila mengingat ketakutan dan ketidak-mampuannya untuk mengutarakan itu semua.

5 menit 17 detik, isi hati Seokjin terekam di dalamnya, ia menyudahinya dengan senyuman dan menunggu pria yang ia cintai terbangun.

"Hyung?" Dua buah lagu dari Buzz dan satu tembang andalan Koyote telah Seokjin putar, jam menunjukan pukul 6.30, satu setengah jam lagi Sekolah akan memulai aktifitas belajar-mengajarnya. "Huh?" Namjoon terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, kedua matanya masih tak siap untuk menerima cahaya, diantara kerjapan dan lonjakan rasa kantuk yang masih terasa, ia menyadari sosok yang duduk tak jauh darinya, ia begitu mengenali Seokjin, wajah tampan sekaligus manisnya, rambut hitam yang tersisir rapih namun tetap _stylish_, seragam yang terpakai sempurna, serta bahunya yang terkenal simetris.

"Seokjin hyung sudah mulai ya?" Dari pada _sunbae,_ semua anggota klub Radio lebih memilih memanggil senior mereka dengan sebutan '_hyung_' karena terdengar lebih akrab, selayaknya hubungan mereka yang memang bagai kakak-beradik sungguhan.

"Hu-um." Seokjin menyahut seadanya, ia masih mengerjakan sebuah jurnal bahasa yang guru sastranya berikan sebagai tugas tambahan, karena Seokjin sempat absen dua hari dengan alasan sakit. Seperti biasa, saat siksaan sang ayah sudah melukai hampir di sekujur tubuhnya, Seokjin harus mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari untuk penyembuhan.

Beberapa hari lalu, Seokjin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil _suppressant_ dan obat pengontrol hormon bagi _omega _sepertinya, agar tidak _heat _dan tercium aromanya dari _alpha _yang sedang _rut_. Memang saat ini, di dunia modern dan kuat teknologi seperti sekarang, _alpha_,_ beta, _dan _omega _yang belum cukup umur atau yang mengalami masa pubertas, harus meminum _suppressant_ atau obat pengontrol hormon mereka untuk menghindari pemerkosaan, pelecehan, dan tindakan kriminal lainnya.

Seokjin seharusnya pulang dari sana pukul tujuh malam saat itu, ia terlambat karena menolong seorang nenek penderita demensia yang tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang di dalam bus. Seokjin menolongnya hingga tak sadar bahwa sudah tiga jam ia menghabiskan waktu, mencari alamat atau keluarga nenek yang sebenarnya tinggal di panti jompo itu.

Saat Seokjin tiba di rumah, sang ayah sudah bersiap dengan tongkat besi di tangannya. Dan Seokjin tak mampu melakukan apa-apa, ayahnya akan mengendalikan Seokjin lewat suara berat khas _alpha_ dan memberi perintah padanya agar tetap diam dan tak melawan saat dipukul.

Dan sialnya, kali ini, organ vital Seokjin terkena hantaman besi dari pukulan yang ayahnya berikan, tulang rusuknya hampir mengalami kerusakan yang fatal, ia harus melakukan penyembuhan selama seminggu atau lebih, tapi ia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mempelajari materi yang akan keluar saat ujian nasional nanti.

Benak Seokjin yang semula memutar kenangan gelapnya mulai buyar saat pria disampingnya kembali bersuara, kemudian ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidur disini, Namjoon-ah?"

"Pacar ibuku sedang menginap, jadi aku tidur disini." Ucap Namjoon seraya menopang dagunya, ia memandangi Seokjin yang kali ini turut memandangnya dan tak lagi menulis deretan kalimat untuk menyelesaikan jurnalnya.

"Kau menginap disini?" Tanya Seokjin kembali.

"Tidak, aku tidur di rumah Hyun hyung, karena ia mulai berkerja jam 5 pagi, jadi aku kesini sekalian bersama dengannya." Pantas saja, Namjoon sudah lebih dahulu tiba disini karena ia menginap di rumah Lee Hyun.

"Kenapa tidak menginap di rumah member klub atau teman sekelasmu? Kau bisa datang ke sekolah bersama mereka, kalau kau tidur disini, kau bisa masuk angin Namjoon-ah." Seokjin berkata, seraya kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, salah satu lagu dari Seo Taiji, 'Heffy End' berputar di belakang mereka, dan Namjoon masih memandangi pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki di kelas adalah Hoseok, kau tahu sendiri ia sedang berada dimana," Namjoon memberikan penjelasan dan sesekali menguap, ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya, namun masih memandang wajah Seokjin, "aku orang yang peka, Yoongi hyung pasti sedang belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas impiannya, aku tak mau menggangunya. Sedangkan Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung serta semua anak kelas satu harus ikut _cam__p _awal musim semi di daerah Sokcho, mereka baru akan pulang hari ini."

"Dan lagi, aku tak tahu dimana rumahmu, hyung." Tambah Namjoon. Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Seokjin, ia menarik kursi yang kakak kelasnya duduki itu hingga jarak mereka lebih dekat sekarang.

Tindakan Namjoon membuat Seokjin terkejut dan sontak menahan nafasnya. Ia menomeh dengan perlahan-lahan, memandang wajah Namjoon yang menurutnya sudah terlalu dekat. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengizinkan kami untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, hyung?"

"Ah? Aku..."

Seokjin sangat berterima kasih pada siapa '_pun_ yang menelepon Namjoon, saat ia kebingungan untuk menjawab apa yang pemuda itu tanyakan. Tertera nama Park Jimin pada layar ponsel Namjoon, namun belum sampai ia menjawab panggilan adik kelas mereka itu, Jimin sudah lebih dahulu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Jimin menelepon sepagi ini?" Kegugupan yang Seokjin rasakan sebelumnya berganti menjadi sebuah kekhawatiran. Melihat Namjoon yang menyendikkan bahunya, Seokjin tahu kalau ia juga tidak tahu. "Telepon balik saja, Namjoon-ah." Seokjin berujar, takut kalau memang ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada mereka di tempat _camp_ pelatihan.

"Ok, hyung." Belum sampai Namjoon men-_dial_ nomor Jimin, pemuda kelas satu itu telah mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya bahwa panggilan yang ia lakukan tadi merupakan sebuah kesalahan kecil, dan tak lupa memberikan permintaan maaf dibawahnya. "Oh? Katanya Jimin salah menekan nomorku, seharusnya yang ia panggil adalah ayahnya."

Seokjin bernafas lega. Jimin adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Namjoon, di dalam, atau di luar klub karena mereka juga tergabung dalam kegiatan organisasi siswa. Orang pertama yang akan Jimin hubungi ketika ia terkena masalah atau terlibat dalam sesuatu yang penting adalah Namjoon, jadi, wajar apa bila Seokjin merasa gusar ketika Jimin menghubungi Namjoon sepagi ini.

"Hyung, sudah banyak murid yang mulai datang, apa lebih baik kita mulai siaran sekarang?" Namjoon melihat keluar jendela lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Seokjin yang sudah meletakan buku-bukunya di dalam tas. Melihat anggukan pelan dari Seokjin, Namjoon menyalakan _microphone_ dan tanda cahaya kemerahan tampak muncul pada tulisan _on air_ di dekat mereka. Lewat hitungan mundur dari Namjoon, Seokjin menyapa dan memberikan salam selamat pagi dan selamat datang bagi murid yang baru saja tiba di Sekolah.

Mereka punya waktu 15 menit untuk siaran, termasuk membaca email dan surat serta memainkan beberapa lagu dalam _request list_ sebelum akhirnya siaran ditutup karena Namjoon dan Seokjin harus masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing sampai jam istirahat tiba, dan nanti Yoongi yang ganti melakukan siaran selanjutnya.

_Cassete_.

Upacara kelulusan akan dilakukan esok. Dengan anggota klub Radio dalam formasi lengkap, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruangan klub saat jam istirahat ke dua. Namun baru Yoongi dan Seokjin yang datang karena murid kelas dua dan satu sedang dikumpulkan oleh para guru di aula besar.

"Yoongi, selamat atas beasiswamu." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik _Slam Dunk_ yang tengah ia baca, masih dalam posisi merebahnya diatas satu-satunya sofa yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut, Yoongi menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Ia telah berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa masuk ke Universitas impiannya yang masih terletak di daerah Seoul, jurusan _performing art_ menjadi bidikan utamanya.

"Kau masih belum memberi tahu kami tentang Universitas yang kau tuju." Yoongi berucap seraya melirik Seokjin lewat ekor matanya. Ekspresi sedih dari wajah tampan Seokjin membuat Yoongi duduk dan melepas komik dalam genggamannya, "Jin?" Ada rasa khawatir yang bersarang dalam benak Yoongi, tak biasanya raut sedih terlihat dari wajah Seokjin.

"Yoongi, aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di Amerika. Ayahku yang merencanakan programnya." Lagi. Hidup Seokjin sepenuhnya dalam kendali sang ayah. Impian Seokjin untul berkecimpung dalam dunia seni seperti Yoongi, Taehyung, dan Hoseok harus pupus karena keputusan ayahnya yang memaksa Seokjin untuk ikut program edukasi bisnis.

Seokjin tak punya pilihan lain, ia adalah penerus satu-satunya dari perusahaan yang ayahnya bangun dari nol, ia juga harus membantu sang ayah untuk menutupi rasa malu yang ayah kandungnya rasakan karena memiliki dirinya yang merupakan seorang _omega_ sebagai penerus. Seokjin sadar betul bahwa ayahnya tak menginginkannya, dan menganggap kelahirannya sebagai aib keluarga, untuk itu pria yang selalu Seokjin hormati itu mendidik dan membesarkannya layaknya _alpha_.

Dan saat Seokjin beranjak dewasa, _omega _dalam dirinya semakin menojol dan tak mampu ditutupi lagi, karenanya, ayah Seokjin semakin keras dan sering menyiksanya.

"Seokjin..." Yoongi kehabisan kata-kata. Seokjin akan meneruskan pendidikannya di luar Negri dan itu artinya, ia hanya memiliki waktu dua hari untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada sahabatnta. "Setelah lulus apa kau akan kembali?" Gelengan yang Seokjin berikan membuat bahu Yoongi melemas, ia melangkah mendekat dan duduk di samping sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam setelahnya, hingga Seokjin membuka suara, "Yoongi, apa ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Namjoon?"

"Lakukan '_lah _apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Jawab Yoongi, sejujurnya ia pikir jika Seokjin hendak menyatakan perasaannya pada Namjoon sekarang adalah tindakan yang sia-sia, jika Namjoon menerima cintanya, maka mereka harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan hal itu cukup menyiksa, dan jika Namjoon menolaknya, Seokjin akan patah hati, tapi setidaknya, ia bisa mengobatinya karena ia akan berjauhan dengan Namjoon dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Buat dirimu bisa 'bernafas' kembali." Lanjut Yoongi, bagaimana '_pun_ ia tahu rasanya menyimpan perasaan pada orang yang memang berada sangat dekat. Tapi apa daya, orang yang Yoongi sukai sama sekali tak 'melihat keberadaannya'.

"Terima kasih." Dengan demikian Seokjin menetapkan hati. Ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Namjoon hari ini.

"Hyung-nim~" Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jimin datang bersamaan, Seokjin dan Yoongi menatap ketiga murid kelas satu itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya karena Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terus menahan tawa, di tengah mereka, Jimin terlihat menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah layaknya orang yang tengah menahan malu.

"Jimin kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya, dan wajah Jimin semakin memerah dibuatnya. Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, Taehyung menggantikan sahabatnya, ia mengambil satu langkah ke depan, Jimin menatapnya dengan wajah horor tetapi Taehyung sama sekali tak menanggapinya.

"Hyung-nim, hari ini Jimin akan menyatakan cintanya." Yoongi dan Seokjin tersentak bersamaan, kemudian mereka berdua saling memandang dan kembali memasang wajah penuh tanya sampai Taehyung kembali melanjutkan, "Saat _camp _pelatihan beberapa waktu lalu sebenarnya Jimin hampir menyatakan cintanya lewat telepon, tapi ia menutupnya lagi karena terlalu gugup."

"Jimin-ssi payah." Ejek Jungkook.

Seokjin terdiam, ia mematung dan tak memberikan reaksi yang berarti karena dirinya berusaha menyimpulkan sendiri. Ia dan Yoongi masih belum tahu siapa orang yang membuat Jimin jatuh hati, tapi lewat kata-kata yang Taehyung ucapkan, Seokjin mulai mengerti siapa, dan ia juga mengerti mengapa Jimin _jatuh_ untuknya.

"Menurut kalian apa Namjoon hyung juga menyukaiku?" Jimin berbisik pelan tapi Yoongi dan Seokjin mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tanpa pertanyaan atau penjelasan lebih lanjut, ucapan Jimin telah menjawab semuanya.

Bahu Seokjin lemas, bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya terasa panas. Jadi Jimin juga menyukai Namjoon?

Yoongi menoleh, menatap Seokjin, kemudian ia kembali menatap ke arah Jimin dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun sahabatnya itu telah lebih dahulu menahannya, dengan menggenggam erat tangannya. Butuh waktu baginya untuk memberikan tanggapan, dan dengan satu helaan nafas pelan, Seokjin berkata, "Ah, Jiminnie, jadi selama ini kau menyukai Namjoon? Tenang saja, aku akan mendukungmu." Senyuman terbaik Seokjin berikan untuk Jimin yang menanggapi kata-katanya dengan pelukan erat.

"Terima kasih hyung."

Yoongi yang sejak tadi terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat, akhirnya bertanya, "Sejak kapan kau menyukai Namjoon?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi kurasa, saat kami mulai tergabung dalam klub ini. Awalnya aku ingin lebih mengenal Namjoon hyung, karena ia sangat keren, dan jantungku terus berdebar saat memikirkannya." Semburat manis terpatri pada wajah mungil Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook tak berhenti menggodanya, membuat teman satu angkatan mereka itu menggerutu dengan kesal.

Seokjin meraba dadanya dalam diam, pedih terasa begitu pekat disana, tapi kelegaan juga menyelimuti batinnya. Ia akan menarik mundur niatnya untuk mengaku pada Namjoon, 'toh ia akan pergi jauh dalam beberapa hari ke depan dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Jimin adalah pemuda yang baik, ia akan melengkapi Namjoon dan membuat hidupnya menjadi sempurnya, tidak seperti dirinya, yang bahkan tak diinginkan oleh sang ayah.

Yoongi masih menatap dalam pada pria disampingnya, mengabaikan celoteh Jungkook dan Taehyung yang masih menggoda Jimin. Seokjin menyadari tatapannya, ia menyunggingkan senyum dan berbisik lirih, "Begini lebih baik, Yoongi-ya."

Dan keesokan harinya, Seokjin mendengar bahwa Namjoon dan Jimin telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita membuat time capsule?" Seru Taehyung saat mereka semua berkumpul di ruang klub seusai upacara kelulusan, Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya menanggapi dengan senyum sumringan, Jimin dan Namjoon nampak setuju.

Tapi Yoongi terlihat keberatan, "Aku tidak akan mengubur barang-barangku di dalam tanah." Seokjin tertawa kecil ketika mendengarnya.

"Ayolah hyung, aku belum memberikan penjelaskan mengenai ideku," Gerutu Taehyung, seraya berjalan menuju lemari tempat mereka menyimpan berbagai alat keperluan klub, diambilnya satu kaset kosong dan radio kesayangan mereka, kemudian ia kembali berkata, "Kita rekam suara masing-masing di dalam kaset, kita bisa bercerita atau membuat pengakuan di dalamnya, setelah itu kita kubur kaset yang telah terekam suara tentang kenangan masa remaja disini, lalu memutarnya tujuh tahun kemudian, bagaimana?"

Kali ini Yoongi terlihat tertarik, ia nampak mengusap dagu, dan mereka yang berada disana tahu jika ia menyukai ide Taehyung, hanya saja ia selalu bersikap seperti kucing _tsundere._ "...Okay."

Seokjin menunggu Jungkook menyelesaikan rekamannya, karena setelah ini adalah gilirannya untuk masuk dan merekam kisah kenangan atau hal memalukan yang akan mereka kenang ketika dewasa, Namjoon tampak berdiri disampingnya, masih terasa sulit baginya untuk berada begitu dekat di samping pria yang ia cintai dan yang tak akan pernah menbalas cintanya, tetapi Seokjin juga tak mampu menghindar darinya.

"Uwaa~ tujuh tahun lagi kalian akan mendengar sesuatu yang tak akan kalian sangka dariku." Ucap Jungkook saat ia membuka pintu, Taehyung dan Jimin tampak meledeknya, mereka meragukan kata-kata Jungkook karena mereka selalu bersama, sehingga segala rahasia pasti telah diketahui.

"Giliranmu, hyung." Namjoon berkata, dan Seokjin membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Saat Seokjin masuk, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Seokjin menyentuh radio usang milik mereka, namun ia tak menekan tombol 'rekam' sama sekali, melainkan membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kaset yang berisi rekaman akan perasaannya untuk Namjoon, yang kala itu terlelap di sisinya, saat ia merekamnya. Seokjin memutuskan untuk menguburnya bersama kenangan teman-temannya yang lain, tak apa jika tujuh tahun lagi mereka mendengarnya, mungkin mereka akan bersama-sama mentertawakannya nanti.

"Selamat tinggal, Namjoon-ah." Ucapnya, sebelum keluar dan menatap wajah teman-temannya satu persatu, sampai esok tiba, ia pergi tanpa berkata sepatah kata, dan membawa kenangan manis semasa SMA bersama sahabat dan cinta pertamanya.

**_to be continued_**

[A/N]

Selamat datang di fanfiction saya yang baru~ :) Semoga kalian menyukainya, ini fanfic ABO modern pertama saya, semoga kecil kesalahan dari penulisan dan teori yang saya sisipkan di dalamnya. Jika kalian menemukan kejanggalan dan cacatan dalam artian apa 'pun, tolong beritahu saya, dengan sangat berterima-kasih saya akan menerima masukan dari kalian~

Fanfic ini udah ada dalam folder saya sejak satu bulan lalu, tadinya mau saya jadikan two-shot dan saya publish di hari ulang tahun Namjoon sebagai birthday fics, tapi apa daya, masih banyak yang harus diromak, dan jadinya saya jadikan series :"

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar, pendapat kalian dapat menjadi penyemangat dan membantu saya untuk berkembang :3

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir, sampai jumpa~

**With Luv, Fuma**


End file.
